


Bend The Heat

by Cybercitizen, Ggunsailor



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Asami is Hot, Bending (Avatar), Canon, F/F, Firebending, Groping, Masturbation, Mutual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Playful Korra, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Rimming, Sexy Times, Smut, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor
Summary: With Republic City in the middle of a heatwave, Korra is desperate to cool down. However, the intense heat soon gives Korra an idea when her girlfriend Asami returns from her workshop, sweaty from head to toe. (Korrasami, Canon, Smut)





	Bend The Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Some lovely smut courtesy of yours truly and Sammy.

Korra sat back on the couch, thumbing the newspaper. "Mmm, nothing but bad news" she muttered, as she turned the page, hearing yet another story about a random car accident that had happened on the nearby bridge.

It was just one of those days in Republic City, when nothing of much purpose seemed to be happening and a certain Water Tribe avatar had no duties to perform that day. It didn't help much that it was sweltering hot, something Korra wasn't the biggest fan of. Her skin was sweating like crazy.

Using her water bending, she formed a small patch of ice on her forehead, trying to cool herself down. It wouldn't do much. Her last patch of ice had melted in barely a few minutes, but Korra would take all the coolness she could get.

"Still hot?" A beautiful voice called to her.

"Hmm?" Korra looked up to see Asami walk in. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail and she was wearing the outfit she usually wore when working in her workshop. The fire nation girl had the day off work today, so she'd likely been spending it tuning up the sports car she kept in the garage.

"Yeah... You'd think that since I've been over the world a dozen times that I'd be used to the heat by now." Even being out in the Earth Kingdom's desert, under the sweltering sun felt cooler than this. But then again, Korra was spending most of that little trip with Asami, admiring her and falling in love with her.

She was glad she had moved into Asami's mansion. The place was so big and expansive, and the two of them had it just to themselves. Sure, Korra did miss her old home at the air temple, but here she could be the closest to Asami as she could ever be.

Asami chuckled, flopping next to her on the couch as she took off her work gloves. "I don't think anyone is. I remember when I was a kid and there was a big heatwave here in the city. I got the worst sunburn of my life." She laughed. "My mom had to sit me in a cold bath for the rest of the day to cool it off."

Korra giggled. That was quite a funny story. But the young avatar soon found her attention drawn to a bead of sweat going down Asami's neck, down into her rather generous cleavage. She'd likely been sweating up a storm in that workshop of hers.

Her dark cheeks flushing, Korra let her eyes admire the rest of Asami's body, the heat having let her girlfriend's clothes stick to her body, almost fitting every curve of her figure. She herself wondered how lucky she was to have the most beautiful woman in the world as her girlfriend.

"Korra? Did you hear what I said?"

"Huh?" Korra blushed. "Sorry... got kinda distracted by your tits."

Another giggle came from Asami. "Wow, the heat really is going to your head."

An awful, horrible, terrible, no good very bad idea came into Korra's head. The word heat sparked a delightfully devilish plan in her mind. She wanted to have some fun with Asami and she knew just how to do it. Hiding a wicked grin, she said: "I guess it is." She stretched her arms over her head but very slyly raised the warmth a little with her firebending.

Asami in mid-sentence wiped her forehead."Whoof, did it just get hotter in here?" More sweat was starting to form on her skin. Korra's little plan was working already.

Knowing her scheme was going well, Korra continued to carefully use her firebending to turn up the heat. More sweat formed on her girlfriend's brow. Korra was starting to turn their living room into a mini-sauna. As the heat rose, Asami's cheeks flushed bright red.

"Yeah... it's getting hotter," Asami admitted. "Damn it, I could have sworn I fixed the AC." The inventor took off her tank top, causing her boobs to bounce a little. As the breasts jiggled and fall into place, Korra felt so tempted to touch them but knew she could raise the heat a little more.

She licked her lips and raised the temp a little more, a little steam forming from her hands, but not enough that Asami would be one to notice.

Asami could feel the heat spread over her body. From her chest, to her stomach, to her hands to even between her legs. She could feel her sex growing wetter, the heat building up within her. She moaned a little, sneakily rubbing her crotch a little bit.

"You okay, hon?" Korra wondered, grinning. She didn't need to wonder. Asami was acting just as she predicted and seeing her get literally turned on like this was a delight to see. Just the treat she needed to spice up this rather boring day.

"A little...could you go get me some ice water?" Asami requested, panting a little.

"Sure," Korra replied. As she went to the kitchen to get Asami a glass, she sneakily used her firebending again to turn the heat up even more. She thought Asami could use a little more heat. However, as she pulled out the glass, she heard no moan from the room.

 _I'll give it a minute_ , she thought.

She filled up a glass with from the icebox, bent some water into it and waited for exactly one minute. When she heard nothing, she raised it one more time. Her fingers danced in the air, moving the molecules in just the right excited manner to turn the heat up for the final time.

A low pitched moan came from the living room, one filled with lust and desire. It was so sensual to listen to, almost like music. Music that was right at home in Korra's ears. More moans came from the room and Korra decided to take a peek around the corner.

Asami had now completely stripped to her underwear, reaching to her underwear to touch herself. Korra could also see grease and oil stains on her arms from when she'd been in the workshop. As Asami's fingers entered her very damp panties, she lulled, her eyes closing as she gently rubbed herself.

Korra grinned broadly, walking into the room. She put down the glass on the table, then knelt in front of the couch. "Need some help. baby?" She purred, in an almost knowing manner. In that one moment, she confessed her sin without even addressing it.

Asami lifted her head up. "...Korra…" she whimpered. She then narrowed her eyes, having caught onto the playful tone of her girlfriend's voice. "Wait... you used the firebending... didn't you."

"Caught me red-handed," Korra smirked. "Wanna have some fun?"

Asami opened her mouth to scold her but was stopped by Korra's kiss on her mouth. Soft, gentle lips pressed against her, a sensation that was heavenly to Asami. She moaned and wrapped her arms around her lover, kissing her back deeply.

"I'll let it go...for now," she muttered against Korra's mouth. "But make this good."

Korra grinned, kissing Asami more and more. She climbed on top of her, kissing her sensually and deeply, threading her fingers through her hair and caressing her flesh and breasts. Her hand soon felt Asami's stomach, implying she would soon reach for her lover's beautiful slit.

"Mmm..." Asami sighed as Korra crawled over her, letting her body drape over hers. Her hands went to her girlfriend's shorts, undoing the zip. She pulled them down before starting to undress her girlfriend fully as they were making out.

Soon, both women were naked, grinding, loving, cuddling each other. Korra gently bit into Asami's neck as her fingers now played with the other girl's folds. Asami's pussy felt so tight for Korra's thick fingers, but Korra knew that's how Asami liked it. She curled her digits, making her lover moan heavenly.

Asami moaned and buried her face into Korra's neck, tasting the sweat from her dark skin. Her body flushed as Korra fingered her, her hips grinding upwards so Korra could slide herself deeper, to explore more of her beautiful insides.

A low growl came from Korra and she nipped at Asami's earlobe, smiling. "Feels good, baby?"

"Y-Yes!" Asami breathed, gulping. Korra's voice was just the right mix of deep and playful. "F-Fuck me..."

"With pleasure," Korra replied, getting down and eating Asami's folds. Her lips spread around Asami's lower region, kissing her folds sensually. Reaching out with her tongue, she gently stroked Asami's clit, before letting the tongue enter Asami for the main course.

Korra had eaten many things in her life, but Asami was the tastiest treat of all. Such a delight to her lips was Asami's gorgeous pink wetness. Her tongue entered Asami so sweetly, tasing every inch of her girlfriend's walls. As her tongue did its work, her fingers gently rubbed and played with Asami's clit.

Asami cried out, curling her fingers into Korra's hair. She pushed Korra down, wanting to feel more of her lover's amazing tongue, penetrate her interior. Gasping for air and flushing as red as a tomato, she felt herself more turned on as she stared at Korra.

The waves of pleasure flowed through her system. The taste was simply intoxicating. As Korra ate her out more, Asami hummed, her voice almost like a cute gentle squeak. She breathed, trying to still get air into her lungs as her folds were pleasured.

Arching her hips upward, Asami was desperate for Korra to make her finish. She wanted to climax badly. Her legs spread wider, giving the woman of her dreams more room to have fun with. As Korra continued eating her, Asami fondled her own breasts.

Korra groaned inwardly; Asami's taste was addicting to her lips. She wanted to make Asami very satisfied and wanted her to climax. She sent her fingers into Asami's rear, playing with the other girl's gorgeously sized rear end.

Looking down at Korra eating her tasty wet sex, Asami moaned louder, feeling that she was going to be close to her orgasm. As Korra played with her rear as well, she wanted to release so badly, to give Korra the gift of the juice in her mouth.

Korra continued eating, her tongue flicking Asami's clit as she let the fingers around Asami's rear hole do their deed. She took a small break from Asami's folds to eat her rump a little, licking her tongue around the rim of Asami's anal entrance.

"Fuck!" Asami gasped loudly

"That is what I'm doing," said the Avatar with a smirk, before returning to Asami's folds to finish the job.

Asami could feel the heat rising between her thighs. Korra was so good and her pussy was so wet. She wanted to release, to cool down, to let the wave overtake her. She opened her mouth, letting the tender feeling of Korra's tongue radiate throughout her being.

She was close, very close. All Korra needed to do was pleasure her a little longer. But Asami was desperate to feel that wave of release. She reached down with her fingers, rubbing her own clit as Korra was eating her out tenderly.

It soon became a little contest of what would get Asami to finish first. Korra's tongue inside of her or Asami's fingers playing with her clit. Biting her lip, Asami gave up, letting Korra finish her off. And finish her off she did, because Asami came a few moments later, sighing in content.

But, Korra wasn't finished. She turned up the heat again, licking Asami's freshly wet folds. As Korra tasted her juice, she dried Asami up with her waterbending, before devouring her to moisten those folds. Asami flushed, amazed by how eager Korra was.

"Asami..." Korra then spoke, pausing eating Asami for a few seconds.

"W-what?"

"Do you want to try something?"

The inventor looked down at her. She was a little nervous, but she knew Korra wouldn't try anything that was going to hurt her. "...sure?"

Korra smiled and pulled away, standing up. This made Asami panic. Was Korra just going to leave her like this? All wet and flustered and no one to care for her. Perhaps Korra really had turned to the dark side now.

"Wha, no, baby, come back!" Her protest was silenced as Korra's pussy was now over her mouth. Her lover went back to work on her pussy, giving a now-relieved Asami the chance to eat Korra out in return, as they both pleasured each other.

Korra sent her tongue into Asami, keeping the pressure on her folds and using her waterbending to keep Asami's folds moist. She was in heaven as she pleasured Asami from this new angle. The folds were even wetter than before, as she took in the scent of the wetness through her nose.

Sighing into Korra's pussy, Asami licked as well as the folds were pressed against her. So firm, yet so soft, just like Korra. The Avatar had such big muscles and had great strength, yet whenever she pleasured Asami, she was tender and sweet.

Hearing Asami moan into her, Korra sucked her lover's clit into her mouth, nibbling ever so gently. She kept up the pressure on the clit for a time, but then the pleasure Asami was giving her in return caught up with her and she returned to eating Asami out.

Korra's tongue lapped Asami's folds as she pressed her own wetness to the woman she loved. She took int the pleasure from Asami, moaning as well, letting her own cheeks flush with tender arousal. Sighing, she wanted to release for Asami, to let her darling lover taste her juice.

"Ahhhh... Korra..." Asami whimpered all of a sudden. "I... I'm close!"

"Come for me baby," Korra then encouraged.

"Y-YES!" Asami moaned. She then came hard again, releasing her beautiful fluids for Korra. There was a small river of juice that leaked from her. It was a beautiful sight, one that made Korra feel even wetter. She sighed, her own orgasm happening.

Korra was over the edge, moaning softly as the crest of her orgasmic wave rose and fell. Pressing her wetness to Asami, the avatar gave her lover her reward. Both women drank their juices, before kissing feverishly. It was tense and passionate, full of heat and lust.

Soon, Korra pulled back, smiling and stroking dearest Asami's cheek. She felt so naughty for having started all this. "So...am I in trouble for bending the heat?"

"Well... you had no malicious intent," Asami admitted, sitting up as Korra snuggled up to her.

"You did enjoy yourself, right?"

"Yes... I did," Asami told her lover, kissing her softly. She then reached for the glass of ice water that Korra made for her earlier. She downed it in one gulp.

"How about you get a shower to cool down?" Korra then suggested.

Asami grinned. "Only if you join me," She said before kissing Korra deeply.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Another delightfully smutty offering from myself and Guppy! This is some lovely Korrasami smut that I came up with on my own. Guppy helped me flesh it out though, so as always Kudos to her!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, don't forget to say hi!


End file.
